Sociere secrete
by Sakiiii
Summary: Durante las últimas décadas la cacería de brujas aumentó considerablemente, disminuyendo a gran medida el número de ellas hasta estar cerca de la extinción. Por ello, un grupo de brujas se oculta de la sociedad con el fin de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se topen con algún cazador? (Mal summay) (Se necesitan fichas!)
1. Fichas

Emmm bueno, para partir puede que algunas se pregunten porque estoy aquí con otro fic después de haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo y que diablos fue lo que ocurrió con el primer capítulo de "Guerra mágica" Pues permítanme explicarlo antes de recibir el odio de su parte.

Este Marzo empecé mi primer año en la universidad, y no he tenido mucho tiempo debido a que tuve luchar todo un mes para acostumbrarme a la universidad (que es un campus enorme) y tomar el ritmo de las cosas (estudio, tiempo, etc). Pero eso no significa que abandonare mis fic ni nada de eso, solo me demorare un poco más, así que espero que puedan comprender :'D

Y sobre guerra mágica….para ser honesta tengo el capítulo listo como hace mil años, pero no lo he subido dado que no me convence del todo, así que apenas pueda lo releeré, corregiré y todo, para dárselos de una buena vez por todas (soy la pero al no subirlo, después del apoyo que me dieron, lo siento! T_T)

Ahora me callare un poco puesto que esto quedó algo largo, y les daré las fichas para que participen si es que gustan :)

.

**Fichas**

Nombre:

Edad: entre 16-19

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Familiar: gato, lechuza, etc

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Chico: Todos los chicos están disponibles menos Lysandro (ya se los daré algún día)

Extra:

*Imagínense el contexto similar a lo medieval o algo así :3

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Cualquier duda, seintanse libres de mandarme un PM, el cual contestare lo más pronto posible.

Puede que el summary no sea muy bueno ni explique mucho, pero tengo sueño y queria subir esto si o si hoy día XD

(Las explicaciones de la trama sedaran junto a los resultados)

Ojala se interesen en participar, y cualquier sugerencia, idea, etc. A lo largo de la historia, es muy bienvenida.

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Resultados

**N/A: **Probablemente muchas pensaron que nunca verían los resultados, pero no…contra toda expectativa estoy aquí con las fichas ganadoras.

Se que me demore un siglo (como cuatro meses creo) pero por favor compréndanme que trato de hacer lo posible en el tiempo que tengo

Y bueno aquí están las ganadoras, las cuales después de mucho derretir mi cabeza elegí.

.

**Resultados:**

**-Nathaniel: **Annabeth Clive (YuiKotegawaMin)

**-Castiel : **Yayx Petrova (aishiteru-Aiko)

**-Kentin : **Samantha Clifford (Fatima Andrade)

**-Lysandro : **Charlotte Aubriot

**-Armin: **Jhoselyn Rosswolf (Black Ross)

**-Alexy : **Mercy (Nenufar Rosa)

**-Leight : **Izumi Kuran (TatiaOtaku)

**-Dake : **Airis Bathory (Usuyase Blood)

**-Viktor : **Aurora Darkwood (shionlover)

.

* * *

Aunque a mí me hubiera gustado ponerlas a todas, aquí no puedo hacer lo mismo que en guerra mágica, en donde las podre aunque no tengan chicos. Creo que hasta pensé en dejarle un harem a Armin para tenerlas a todas…ok, no XD

Gracias por mandar sus fichas e interesarse en mi historia, y si me atraso odien a la universidad y no a mi (?)

Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Prólogo: un cuento de antaño

**N/A: un pequeño prólogo antes de empezar de verdad con la historia :)**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

.

**Prólogo: "Un cuento de antaño"**

**.**

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existió una bruja cuyo mayor pecado fue enamorarse._

_Ella era la más joven de sus hermanas, por ende, carecía del talento que estas tenían. Llegando a sentirse inferior a ellas y excluida de los lazos fraternales que compartían._

_Con el fin de encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer. La bruja escapaba todas las noches a un recóndito lugar del bosque, el cual creía que solamente ella conocía._

_Una noche, cuando llegó a su escondite, se encontró una presencia desconocida, completamente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver desde el día en que nació._

_Un hombre alto y de cabello despeinada estaba sentado sobre una roca observando las estrellas._

_La bruja no sabía qué hacer, ya que desde niña sus hermanas habían evitado cualquier contacto con alguien externo a la familia, y en especial con los humanos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera huir, el muchacho la vio y le sonrió con dulzura, para luego comenzar a platicar con ella. Iniciando de esta manera una inusual amistad._

_Desde ese momento, la bruja y el joven comenzaron a encontrarse más a menudo en aquel lugar, hasta volverse una costumbre para ambos. _

_Los meses pasaron, y la bruja siguió escapando a sus reuniones nocturnas sin que sus hermanas sospecharan. Por primera vez se sentía comprendida y apreciada por quien era, hasta el punto de confiarle al muchacho un primer secreto: Su identidad._

_Pese a lo insólita que parecía la realidad que la bruja le confesaba, su amigo no dudo de su palabra, pero solo le pidió que le mostrará su magia una sola vez._

_Fascinado ante los poderes de la bruja, el muchacho le propuso ir al pueblo en donde vivía y demostrar su magia. Con ella sería capaz de ayudar a más de alguna persona y obtener un nuevo hogar. No obstante, con una sonrisa dolida la bruja rechazo su propuesta._

_La brujería era condenada en la hoguera, por muy benévola que sea el usuario de esta. Destino por el cual, su madre había tenido que pasar cuando ella era tan solo un bebé._

_Esa noche la bruja se fue antes de lo usual, y faltó la siguiente semana a sus encuentros. No era porque odiara el joven, sino porque se vería profundamente atraída ante la tentación de dejar su hogar, ya que las brujas tienen la tendencia de dejarse llevar por un deseo muy fuerte._

_Cuando volvió a ir, el muchacho la abrazo eufórico, y se disculpó profundamente por su desconsiderada propuesta. Confesando que la verdadera razón de su proposición fue su amor por ella._

_La bruja sorprendida, lo perdono con una sonrisa, correspondiendo su confesión a través de un beso. _

_Ambos prometieron que huirían juntos la noche siguiente._

_La bruja ingenuamente confió todo su ser al único hombre que había amado durante su corta vida, y la única persona que la había querido de la misma manera. Y para concretar su promesa le confió su último secreto, __**el más grande de todas las brujas**__._

La noche siguiente, la bruja se marchó de su casa. Dejando una carta de adiós a sus hermanas, llevando consigo únicamente a su querido familiar.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro con su amado, no se encontró con él, sino con una enorme cantidad de desconocidos, quienes la apresaron.

Cuando estuvo a punto de contratacar con sus poderes, apareció el muchacho entre la multitud, pero no para salvarla como ella creyó, sino para arrebatarle su magia. Acto el cual pudo concretar gracias al secreto que la bruja le había confiado.

Era un cazador.

Durante esa misma noche, tras ser mal tratada y humillada públicamente, la bruja fue incinerada en la hoguera. Lugar en donde se consumieron su cuerpo y alma.

Sus hermanas llegaron muy tarde para salvarla. Se dice que a causa de la pena y culpabilidad que sintieron por la pérdida de su familia, debido al poco cuidado que tuvieron con ella, más el miedo de que su secreto fuera difundido a lo largo del país. Quemaron todo el pueblo al igual como lo habían hecho con su pequeña e inocente hermana. Borrando cualquier rastro de la existencia de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Una chica joven, sentada bajo la copa de un árbol, leía un antiguo y delgado libro de ilustraciones que sostenía entre sus delicadas manos.

\- ¡Heeey Lottie!- interrumpió su lectura una voz proveniente desde arriba.

Desde lo más alto del árbol, una muchacha castaña bajaba hábilmente por las ramas hasta llegar a tierra firme.

\- ¡Jhoselyn! – Sonrió con gentileza al verla bajar- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estabas allí arriba?

\- Mmm…- la chica del árbol se colocó en una pose pensativa- Un poco antes que llegaras supongo…! Ya sabes que adoro las alturas!

La castaña, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo y se sentó junto a su amiga, luego cerró sus ojos para disfrutar en silencio el agradable sonido de las cigarras del bosque.

\- ¿De nuevo estás leyendo ese libro?- preguntó la castaña con tono burlesco, una vez que abrió los ojos.

\- Siempre me ha gustado desde que era niña, nunca me aburro de el, no importa cuantas veces lo lea- contestó su amiga con una pequeña risa- Pero es una lástima que nunca sabré como termina, ya que le falta la última página…

\- Para ser sincera a mí no me gusta demasiado…- confesó Jhoselyn de manera despreocupada.

\- Te entiendo, después de todo solo nos muestra la realidad- respondió con un ligero tono de tristeza.

\- No podemos hacer nada al respecto, después de todo nosotras somos…

-**_ Brujas_**…- interrumpió Lottie completando la oración de su compañera.

\- Y no solo eso…somos las últimas de este país.

.

* * *

**Bueno, y aquí termina el prólogo.**

**Puede que no haya quedado muy bueno, pero tratare de hacerlo mejor para los otros :)  
**

**Hare todo lo posible para tener el primer capítulo apenas pueda**

**Porque aparte de este y guerra mágica**

**Tengo como mil fics pendientes en mi otra cuenta (terminare cortándome las venas)**

**cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc **

**es bienvenida**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Cazadores de brujas

**Milagrosamente logré actualizar!**

**No me lo esperaba, espero que les guste**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo I: "Cazadores de brujas"**

**.**

Sentado sobre el marco de una ventana. Un chico pelirrojo maldecía a todo ser viviente que pudiera existir sobre la tierra mientras refunfuñaba con indignación.

-¡No puedo creer esto! Por fin nos dan una misión de verdad y tengo que hacer equipo con ese idiota.

-Tranquilo Castiel- habló un peliplata con tono sereno- Sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-Me importa una mierda- gruño Castiel a su amigo- ¡¿Por qué de todos los miembros del gremio tenía que ser él?!

-Nathaniel es uno de los mejores de nuestro gremio al igual que nosotros, habría sido un desperdicio no haberlo añadido en el equipo.

El pelirrojo ignoró por completo las palabras de su amigo, y continúo despotricando sin muchos argumentos. Por otro lado, Nathaniel quien había estado presente hasta entonces, se acercó a Castiel con una sonrisa que reflejaba sus claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea.

-No gastes más tiempo con él Lysandro, ya que si sigue lloriqueando como un bebé malcriado quedara fuera del grupo- dijo el rubio con acidez.

-¡¿Qué has dicho rubiecito?!- se levantó de un solo salto producto de la furia- Eso no es algo que un niñito mimado como tú, quien le teme a su papá, debería decirme.

Aquellas innecesarias palabras, tornaron la situación peor de lo que ya era e iniciaron una discusión. Sin embargo, el resto de los presentes decidió ignorarlos. Incluso Lysandro se había rendido en tranquilizarlos y se fue a perder en sus pensamientos mientras escribía en su libreta. Después de todo, era algo bastante usual de ver desde el día en que habían ingresado al gremio. Todo estaría bien mientras no comenzaran a golpearse o lanzarse sillas, cosa que ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones.

-Es bastante gracioso ver el cambio de personalidad de Nath cuando trata con Castiel- rio un pelinegro de ojos azules, mientras jugaba a los naipes con su hermano gemelo.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Definitivamente son como el perro y el gato!- concordó Alexy de manera risueña- Por cierto… te gané nuevamente.

-¿EHHHH?- alegó el Armin, quien por haber estado burlándose, ni se había dado cuenta de su derrota- ¡Exijo una revancha!

Mientras tanto los gemelos juagaban, en otro lado de la habitación, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes observaba acomplejado la pelea entre sus compañeros, la cual se iba volviendo más violenta No sabía si ir o no a detenerlos, puesto que el hecho de que el pelirrojo estuviera implicado le causaba algo de miedo. No quería morir en el intento.

-No te preocupes Kentin- suspiró con cansancio alguien que estaba junto a él- yo iré a detenerlos.

-Gracias Viktor- suspiró aliviado el castaño, quien ya se imaginaba a sus compañeros matándose mutuamente.

Con tranquilidad, uno de los miembros más maduros y habilidosos del grupo, se interpuso entre sus compañeros con el fin de terminar con aquella absurda pelea.

-Deténganse por favor. Debemos comenzar a hacernos la idea que desde este día seremos un equipo. Cada uno de los presentes se encuentra aquí porque han sido reconocidos como competentes para llevar acabo nuestra misión. Independiente de la especialidad que tenga cada uno- Declaró el pelinegro de manera estricta, dejando mudos a los causantes del disturbio.

-¡Viktor tiene razón!- añadió Kentin, tratando de hacer algún aporte– Si incluso Armin y Alexy están aquí, se debe a alguna buena razón.

Los gemelos, fingiendo indignación, se quejaron de inmediato ante lo dicho, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, ya que podrían obtener venganza en cualquier otro momento. No querían arruinar la tranquilidad recién concedida. Sin embargo, esta no duró mucho.

Un tipo alto y de piel bronceada, apareció repentinamente a través de la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Genial…otro tipo ruidoso apareció- Se quejó Castiel.

-¡Hey! Eso duele ¿Sabes?- rio de forma despreocupada el rubio- y yo que venía con información valiosa acerca de nuestros objetivos.

-Solo habla de una vez- ordenó el pelirrojo, dejando a Dake sin otra opción.

Todos los chicos se reunieron en una larga mesa de madera, ubicada en otra habitación de los cuarteles del gremio

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Leigh?- sugirió Alexy.

-No te preocupes, él ya sabe acerca de todo lo que voy a decirles ahora.

-Mmmm…ya veo- susurró el peliazul haciendo una mueca de tristeza- Parece que aún no es capaz de superar a Rosa…

Los presentes guardaron silencio, especialmente Lysandro. Pero luego de unos minutos volvieron a retomar la compostura para retomar el asunto.

-Para comenzar, nuestro destino será _Rainsin_, un pueblo que no está muy lejos de aquí. Según distintas fuentes, frecuentemente se ven en el pueblo a algunas chicas que no son pertenecen allí. Algunas lucen como personas normales, mientras que otras tienen rasgos llamativos. Nunca se les ve en grupo, y se les ha visto desaparecer en el bosque cada vez que salen del pueblo…y otra cosa… ¡al parecer son increíblemente bonitas!

Todos, excepto Armin, ignoraron el último comentario de Dake y comenzaron a discutir al respecto.

-Es un hecho que están refugiadas en el bosque- analizó Nathaniel- y si es así, es muy posible que hallan más de las que han sido vistas por los habitantes del pueblo…

-¿Protegiendo su guarida?- preguntó Lysandro.

-Exacto… Pero me parece muy descuidado de su parte dejarse ser vistas tan fácilmente… ¿Qué otra información pudiste obtener, Dake?

-Solo eso. Fue difícil hacerlos hablar, así que preferí inclinarme a las mujeres para interrogarlas.

-¿Con cuantas te acostaste ?- cuestionó Castiel, incomodando un poco al resto de los presentes.

-Eso no fue necesario, pero no me habría molestado en realidad- Sonrió de manera picara el rubio- Aparentemente las brujas les hacen ciertos favores a los pueblerinos, a cambio de que sean más reservados en dar información respecto a ellas.

-Ya veo- dijo Viktor- Entonces partiremos mañana temprano a Rainsin.

-Entendido- contestaron todos al unísono, para luego retirarse después discutir un poco más las preparaciones de su viaje.

* * *

Tras la reunión, Lysandro salió de los cuarteles del gremio y camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

Allí se encontró con un gran campo de flores junto a la iglesia, en donde había numerosas tumbas. Entre ellas, un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras dejaba un ramo de rosas blancas en un elegante y detallado nicho de piedra.

-Veo que nuevamente estas aquí- le susurró el peliplata a su hermano.

-Rosalya estará feliz si vengo a verla seguido- dijo con pesadumbre el pelinegro- Además, será un buen tiempo el que no podre visitarla.

-Mañana partiremos a nuestra misión…¿Estás listo?

-Por supuesto, he estado esperando por este día desde que ella partió.

-Lo se…después de todo, esa fue la razón por la que nos convertimos en _cazadores de brujas_.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Habían decidido que juntos vengarían la pérdida de alguien que fue valiosa para los dos: una amante y una gran amiga.

El momento que habían estado esperando al fin había llegado. A la mañana siguiente partirían al destino de su cacería.

.

* * *

**No creí que lograría subir este capitulo**

**No estoy muy segura de como habrá quedado, pero espero que les haya agradado al menos un poco :)**

**No vemos en el prox capitulo!**

**(P.D. lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o de redacción)**


End file.
